1. Field of the Application
The application relates to a camera assembly and particularly relates to a camera assembly and an electronic device utilizing the camera assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
As the technology industries develop in recent years, portable electronic devices, such as smart phone, tablet computer, or notebook computer, are used frequently in our daily life. The styles and functions of portable electronic devices are becoming more and more diverse. Because of convenience and practicality, portable electronic devices become more popular and can be used for different purposes.
In addition to the inherent functions, portable electronic devices are usually provided with additional functional components, so that the electronic devices have other functions. For example, a portable electronic device may be equipped with a camera module to acquire images through a photosensitive component in the camera module. For the portable electronic device equipped with a camera module, however, an optical axis offset of the lens of the camera module may occur due to dropping or impacting of the portable electronic device or other external forces, which affects the quality of image of the camera module.